cpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a MMOG designed for kids of the ages 6-14, developed by New Horizon Interactive. Players use cartoon avatars and they can waddle around, chat, play minigames and earn coins, dress up, decorate their igloos, and much more. Club Penguin was released to the public after months of beta testing on October 24, 2005. Most Club Penguin features are free, however some features like decorating igloos and dressing up require a payed membership. Memberships Free Memberships Club Penguin provides a non-membership option for those who cannot or don't want to afford the price. Non-members do not have as many options as members. They can adopt 2 puffles, only red and blue, can join most but not all of the parties and events, have a basic igloo without furniture], play minigames and dress up by the free items from parties and such events. Payed memberships Penguins that choose to pay have more abilities than Non-Members. Everything begins with the badge given to them when they purchase their membership. With this badge, they can access all the member features. Members can upgrade their igloo, decorate it with furniture, buy clothes from different catalogs; such as the Penguin Style and the Snow and Sport catalogs. They can also adopt up to 16 puffles. Members have extra space reserved from them on servers and rooms, they can open their igloo on the Map, and they can also attend special parties and events. Only beta testers were awarded a membership without paying, as a reward for helping test Club Penguin. Parties See Party Parties are monthly events on Club Penguin which they usually happen to celebrate an event or achievment. In every party, some or all of the rooms are decorated to celebrate the event. Free items are given away to both members and non-members, and sometimes there is a special room designed for that party only. It is called: "The Party". Parties usually last about 5-6 days, but there are occasionally 1-day parties like the Club Penguin anniversarry party, and 10-15-days parties, such as the Christmas party. Coins See Coin Coins are the virtual currency used on Club Penguin; mostly by members. Coins can be used to: *Buy clothes (Members) *Buy backgrounds (all players) *Buy colors. (all players) *Buy furniture. (Members) *Buy igloo upgrades. (Members) *Donate to Coins for Change. They can be earned by playing minigames, being a secret agent or tour guide, or winning an official Club Penguin contest. Recognition and Awards Club penguin's proved commitment to online safety and creativity for kids has garnered recognition and awards from a variety of people and organizations around the world. Club penguin works in partnership with parents to support them in their efforts by providing safety measures that include sophisticated chat filters and moderators who monitor online activity and chat. Players are encouraged to follow the rules and can apply to become secret agents and participate to CP's version of a neighborhood watch program. Trivia *It has been bought by disney. See also *Club Penguin Island *EPF DS game *Club Penguin Rooms *List of Games in Club Penguin External links *Club Penguin official website *Play club Penguin *Disney's Website Category:Article stubs